Scars
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Spencer shares a heart breaking story with Toby about her past.


This is a one shot idea I came up with while watching the flashback between Mrs. Hastings and Alison in 4x23. When they were talking about Spencer. Spencer went all crazy and did something with scissors, so I came up with my own theory about what happened.

Spencer and Toby are spending time together in his loft when he notices a scar above her waist. This is after she got arrested, so Toby thinks somebody tried to hurt her. What if Spencer got that scar from something else along time ago?

It was a month after Spencer got arrested and Toby just got his cast off today. The two returned to his loft and decided to watch a movie while cuddling on the couch. Before they could do that they had to put away the groceries. Even though Toby got his cast off Spencer, insisted that he should still be careful for the next couple weeks. Instead of arguing with his girlfriend on that he agreed. Toby sat down on the sofa while Spencer finished putting the groceries away.

"You put the cereal in the top cabinet right?" Spencer asked.

He nodded and said "yeah the top left cabinet."

Toby chuckled as he watched his girlfriend try to reach the top self. After watching her for a good five minutes he got up to go help her. He reached up from behind her and set the cereal box on the top self. When he looked down he noticed her shirt was rolled up and there was a scar above her waist. A scar that he's never seen before or noticed before. She flinched when she felt his fingers touch the scar on her waist.

"Spence where did you get that scar?" Toby asked,

Spencer pulled her shirt down and quickly twirled around. "No where it's nothing." She walked over and sat down on the couch. Toby walks over and sits next to her. Spencer tried avoiding his "I'm not buying it gaze."

"Spencer," he mumbled.

"It's nothing Toby just forget you saw anything," she said.

"Did you get that while you were in jail? Spencer, did somebody try to hurt you?" Toby's protective instincts started kicking in.

"No nobody caused me any trouble. Besides I was only there for a day and a haft," Spencer said.

"It doesn't take much time for someone to hurt someone else," he said.

"Well I didn't get it in prison," she said.

"Then who gave it to you?" He asked,

"Nobody did Toby. What happened to me was an accident and I don't really remember where it's from, so can you please drop it."

"I can't let it go. If somebody hurt you Spencer, I'm going down to that prison and beat who ever did that to you," Toby said.

"You can't beat that person up," she said.

"Why not?" He asked.

Spencer took a deep breath before answering "because I did that to myself."

Toby sat there in shock for a moment. He wondered when she could have done that to herself. If she's had this scar all this time, how was he so blind to not notice it before. Toby's kissed and touched every inch of her body, so how could he have not seen this scar before?

"You did that to yourself?" He repeated.

She looked down and nodded.

"What when and why?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess it was when I took the drugs the first time over the summer. My mom told me I had some incident with a pair of scissors and I did something. I've always wondered where I got this scar and my mother finally told me."

_Spencer moaned and stomped around her bedroom. She was in so much pain and needed more adderall to get rid of the pain. She knows these pills are poison to her, but she can't help herself. She's addicted and needs more. Her stomach was aching and her body was sweaty, hands ware shaking. She needs more adderall now!_

_"Mom!" Spencer yelled. "I need more adderall when is it!?"_

_Veronica walked into her room and gasped at her daughters state. She was all shaky and her eyes are filled with rage. Her room was a mess and clothes where scattered across the room. Her mother gasped again when she saw Spencer freaking out even more._

_"Honey you heard the doctors you don't need those pills anymore," Veronica said._

_"I need those more pills!" Spencer yelled. "Now go get them!"_

_"No Spencer those pills are killing you," Veronica said._

_Spencer's face turned red as she turned around and grabbed a pair of scissors off her desk. Her mother watched in horror as Spencer ran around her room tearing things apart. Veronica tried stopping her, but nothing was calming Spencer down. Spencer yelled, screamed, and lashed out at everything in her way. Veronica has never seen her act this way and it's scaring her. Spencer turned around and pointed the scissors at her chest._

_"Spencer no put down the scissors," Veronica warned._

_"Get me more pills or I swear to god I will do it!" Spencer hissed._

_Veronica slowly walked towards her and held out her hand. "Spencer sweetie please put down the scissors."_

_"I'm in so much pain and I need more adderall!" She yelled._

_"You're going to be in even more pain if you continue taking them. Spencer, please hand me the scissors."_

_Veronica reached for the scissors and when she did Spencer yanked the scissors back and stabbed herself right about the waist. Spencer yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. Her mother cried and kneeled down beside her._

_"Mom what's going on..." Melissa stopped when she saw the pool of blood coming from her little sister. "What happened?"_

_"Melissa go call your father I'm taking Spencer to the hospital," Veronica said._

_Melissa scrambled to find her phone and immediately called their dad. They took Spencer to the hospital and luckily Spencer only hurt herself enough to leave a scar. Now her parents have to cover up what Spencer did from everyone in town, especially the Dilurauentis._

After Spencer finished telling Toby what happened. Toby sat there with his jaw on the floor and tears in his eyes. He wraps her in a hug and holds her tightly in his arms. Spencer could feel his tears streaming down his face. The sound of him crying broke her heart. She didn't mean to make him cry. She never means to make him cry.

"Toby," she whispered while wrapping her arm around him.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" He asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking clearly. My parents used to say it was like I had an evil twin. They never knew which one of me would come down the stairs."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" He asked.

She sighed and said "I don't know. I didn't want you to worry and it's not something I'm proud of. Taking drugs isn't something you broadcast to people."

"I'm always worried about you Spence. I can't help you if I don't know you're in trouble," he said.

"Toby you barely knew me then. Either way you wouldn't of known," she said.

"I just hate the idea of you hurting yourself or someone hurting you. You know how overly protective I can be."

Spencer giggled and curled up to him "of course I do. Earlier today you gave some dude an evil glare just for looking at me.

"Well he shouldn't be looking at another mans woman," he said.

"He wasn't he was staring at the girl behind me," she said.

"I was just marking my territory."

"Which I don't mind, as long as you don't pee on my leg," Spencer teased.

Toby's face turned serious when he said "Spencer promise me you will never try to kill yourself again. I lost my mom and I'm not about to lose the only person I love that I have left."

"Toby," she scooted closer to him. "You don't have to worry about me doing that to myself."

"Just promise me you won't. Please I can't live without you. As cheesy as that sounds it's true," he said.

Spencer cupped his face and looked him straight in the eye," Toby, I promise I will never ever harm myself again."

"You better not. I rather swim through lava than live a life without you," he said.

Spencer smiled and caressed his face with her thumb "I love you."

"I love you too so much," he said and then kissed her lovingly on the lips.

The two laid back on the couch wrapped up in each other's arms. Toby sat there with his arms around her not ever wanted to let her go. He wondered what life would have been like if he never met Spencer. He imagined it would be dark and empty the way it was before. Spencer found him and filled his world with light and love. She showed him what love really feels like and now he knows he could never live without her. Toby promised himself that he will take good care of Spencer and protect her for as long as they both shawl live. When Spencer was fast asleep in his arms. Toby picked her up and carried her to his room. He laid her down and covered her under the blankets. Toby lifted up her shirt a little and leaned down to kiss her scar. Spencer moved over some and allowed Toby to curl up next to her. The two laid there feeling safe in each other's arms.


End file.
